It's All About You
by Steffikins
Summary: Inspired by Brantley Gilbert's "Play Me That Song". Good old fashioned fluffy goodness... He is her safe haven in a cruel world. He knows just how to hold her when life gets hard. He plays her that song and she never knew... "Kagome, its all about you."
1. Chapter 1

**_This fic was inspired by Brantley Gilbert's song "Play Me That Song" I do not own Inuyasha & Company or the song this fic was inspired by. Enjoy!_**

_-.-.-.-_

His cellphone rang and frozen amber eyes flicked to the caller id. They closed slowly and a sigh escaped unwillingly from his mouth before he answered the call. "Yes?" He asked softly, a warm kindness in his voice that few ever heard.

"Can I come over? I need to talk to someone and I know I can come to you…" The smile in her voice was strained and he did not need to see her to know she'd been crying again. The frozen amber eyes closed again as his heart constricted in his chest. Her pain always hurt and his temper flared momentarly before he let it fall away.

"Of course you can." He replied, rising from his couch and moving across the room. He picked up his guitar and sat down again, setting it in the recliner next to him. He knew he'd need it shortly and a painful smile graced his lips as he heard her sigh happily on the line, his eyes resting on strings.

"Ok, I'll be over soon. And I am bringing wine." He chuckled as she said goodbye and ended the call. He continued to stare at his guitar as he slid his phone in his pocket.

It was only five minutes before she was at his door, her bright smile hiding her pain from everyone else in the world but him. It was around 11pm and she spotted the neighbors looking out their window, watching her ring his doorbell. She knew about the rumors, the stories floating around town that she was playing the brothers for fools. She also knew that he didn't give a damn either. She looked away as the door opened and his smile made her relax. It was the smile he only ever smiled for her. "Kagome." He said, motioning her in.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Sorry its so late." She said, stepping in and allowing him to take the wine and her coat as she closed the door behind her.

"It is never too late for a visit from you, you know that…" He stepped into the kitchen, smirking at her over the open countertop.

She giggled softly as she sat down on the couch, her eyes falling to his guitar. "Ready for me, huh?"

He chuckled as he opened the wine and poured them each a glass. "You are a creature of habit, Miss Kagome." He handed her a glass and sat beside her. "So, what is on your mind?"

She was silent, staring at the red liquid in her glass as she swirled it around softly. He was patient, content to watch her simply exist next to him. He knew what was coming, it was a constant occurance that filled him with rage every time. If it wasn't for Kagome forcing him to swear that he would not go on a murderous rampage, the problem would have been taken care of long ago.

He had no idea how many oceans he could have filled with the tears he had watched her cry as he held her tight right on that very couch. It was a small town, not many dating choices and simply a waste of time on her part. It was nothing but drama, pain and tears and everytime she was back on his couch, in his arms, crying until she couldn't cry anymore.

He was the only man she knew that knew just how to hold her, what to say and how to say it and she counted on his friendship more than she probably should have. She knew she dumped too much on him, depended on him much more that she should, but she couldn't help it. Sesshomaru was a safe haven in a hurtful world and she needed that like air to breathe. So here she was again, choking back tears she knew she could not contain.

After a deep breath and an encouraging smile from Sesshomaru, she sighed and her warm chocolate eyes filled with tears and met frozen amber. "Inuyasha cheated on me again. With Kikyo. Again." The dam broke and she set down her glass, pressing her face into Sesshomaru's broad chest. He sighed silently and set his own glass next to hers. In one swift movement, he moved, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. Her arms snaked around his neck and she cried as he petted her hair and seethed inside.

"My little brother…" he said, after a few minutes of silence. "Is an idiot." He pulled her back and tilted her chin toward his face. She looked into his eyes, shame and hurt plain as day across her face. "He takes an angel for granted and will never know it until she is no longer there to bless his world." The shame vanished, the hurt deminished and a small smile played on her lips.

"He is an idiot, isn't he…" She mumbled and her smile grew when he nodded. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey Sesshomaru?" She asked softly as he began to rock her slowly in his arms.

It was his turn to smile softly. "Yes Kagome?" He asked, his voice soft as velvet.

"Play me that song?" She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You know, the one you wrote for that girl that might never know how much you love her…" Her smile grew as he nodded. She moved off his lap, grabbing the guitar and handing it to him. "I like to think someone somewhere loves me just like that…" She said softly as he smiled softly, strumming the strings.

He played the song he wrote, singing softly all the words he never had the nerve to say to the woman he loved. His eyes fell closed and he was lost in the music, lost in the lyrics that poured his heart out to the world. As he came to the end, he stole a glance at Kagome's face. Her eyes were closed and a blissful smile graced her mouth. The tears had dried and her cheeks held only a touch of pink. His smile widened as the song ended. Her eyes opened and her face beamed. "Thank you, Sesshomaru…" He nodded, picking up his glass.

She stayed until 3am that night. They talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company until she noticed the time. She lived blocks from his house and he walked her home, his arm around her shoulders. "Good night, Kagome." He said as she stood in her doorway.

"Goodnight… And thank you." She kissed his cheek softly and smiled as she shut the door. He walked home, a content smile on his face that lasted until he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was painful to watch her accept his apology again. He looked away, his stoic mask firmly in place as they embraced. His little brother had to be the luckiest being that existed for her to give him yet another chance. Kagome gave him a sheepish smile when she caught his eye again. Sesshomaru's eyes softened for a moment and he left his parent's sitting room. Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, watched him leave, a small frown on her face. He made his way to his old room and closed the door behind him, picking up his old guitar. He played that song again, singing softly at first before getting lost in the music. The knock on his door was lost in the chords and he stopped playing when the door suddenly opened.

"Sesshomaru?" His eyes narrowed slightly as Izayoi entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt... I just wondered if you have anything on your mind..." He simply stared at her. They had never been on very good terms even when he was young. "Did you write that song? The one you were playing?" He nodded once and she smiled. "It was very good. Was it for someone special?" Again he nodded, the stoic stare firmly in place. "Has she heard it yet?" She smiled when he nodded once more. "Good. Sesshomaru, I know we never really got along well when you were young... But I hope you know that I love you like my own son. And I would hate to see you miss out on love. If you love someone, let them know it. Otherwise, you are admitting defeat before ever leaving for battle." She winked at him and left the room, closing the door behind her softly.

Sesshomaru stared at the door. Her words caught him off guard and he almost smiled at her attempt to speak his language. _Admitting defeat, huh? _He strummed his guitar again, shaking his head. _This is not admitting defeat, this is not attempting a suicide mission... _He knew that woman inside and out. He knew she only had eyes for his brother. The only way he could be close to her was to be her strength when she had none of her own left. And Kagome was a very strong woman, so that truly said something about how badly Inuyasha hurt her. He balled his fists and laid his guitar aside, laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. All he could do was wait for the day that his foolish little brother broke her completely. He knew it was coming, he didn't know when, but he knew. And he would be there with open arms and a song on his lips about the girl who may not ever know how much he truly loves her.

* * *

"I just can't believe you took him back." Kagome's best friend Sango sighed, sipping her strawberry smoothie and looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and took a sip of her own banana-strawberry smoothie, shrugging. "I love him Sango. He said he was sorry..." She looked away from her friend's dead stare.

"Seriously? He said sorry? And how is that different from the other two times he slept with Kikyo and then said sorry, hmm?" Sango set down her cup and shook her head. "He's just going to do it again Kagome, you know that." She sighed as she watched Kagome stare at her lap.

She knew Sango was right. But leaving Inuyasha? Could she do it? Her heart ached at the thought and she fought back tears. She knew this was the third time and she knew they were broken. She couldn't pretend they weren't. There was no going back this time. Words couldn't heal the hurt, time wasted on trying was pointless. "I love him..." She mumbled softly.

"Oh Kagome..." Sango stood, moving around the small cafe table and hugged her best friend. "I know Sweetie, I know..." The bell on the cafe door rang and Sango glanced to it, an idea popping into her head as her mocha-colored eyed met frozen amber.

Sesshomaru froze, taking in the scene he had walked into. Kagome was there, crying softly, as her best friend Sango hugged her. His eyes locked with Sango's and she nodded to him ever so slightly. He blinked, nodding back. He heard the message loud and clear. _"She's done, she needs you. Heal her broken heart."_

"Kagome?" He asked softly, walking over and standing in front of her.

She jumped and looked up into his eyes, wiping the tears from her own. "Oh, Sesshomaru... What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd grab a coffee. Are you okay?" Sesshomaru gave her a soft smile and she smiled back.

"Yeah... Just confused." She mumbled as Sango sat down and took another sip of her smoothie.

She set it back down and smiled. "So Sesshomaru, you've known Inuyasha his whole life. You think he is really sorry?"

Kagome looked at Sango and then back at Sesshomaru with a small amount of hope glimmering in her eyes. It physically hurt his chest to look at her, knowing that he was about to shatter her. He looked at Sango and saw the determination in her eyes. She hated hurting Kagome just as much as he did, but they both knew that she would never be rid of Inuyasha without realizing that there was no point in hoping. He took a deep breath and looked down at her. "No. In fact, I am sure he will do it again. I bet he's with her now, honestly." He felt his heart constrict as her face fell and she looked at her lap again.

"You're wrong, he said he loved me, he said he wouldn't see her ever again." Kagome muttered, her hands balled into fists in her lap and hot tears rolling down her face.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango, who nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number, putting the call on speaker phone. It rang three times before Inuyasha answered. "What do you want, Asshole?" Kagome looked up at him and Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her as he spoke.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked, failing to hide the anger in his voice.

After a shocked silence, Inuyasha snarled. "What business is it of yours, you bastard?!"

"Who is it?" A soft female voice whispered in the background. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he looked at Kagome, who's face looked pale. Her wide eyes were glued to the phone, too shocked to cry.

"Who was that, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice shaking in anger. Kagome was still frozen.

"None of your business! Why are you calling me anyway?" Inuyasha snarled into the phone.

Sesshomaru growled. "I was proving a point to Kagome, I knew you weren't sorry, now she does too."

Silence fell and Sesshomaru reached forward, placing his palm on Kagome's cheek. His touch pulled her from her daze and she looked into his eyes, her tears rolling freely again. "Kagome? Is she there?" Inuyasha's voice was small and weak. He knew the answer already.

"She has been listening the whole time." Sesshomaru rubbed his thumb on her cheek as she closed her eyes, salty tears escaping under her eyelashes.

"You bastard, you set me up!" Inuyasha howled. Kagome's eyes flew open.

"Just a damn minute Inuyasha, Sesshomaru did nothing but clued me in to what an idiot I have been in trusting you. I shouldn't have taken you back the first time, let alone the third. I am so done, it's over. Don't ever talk to me again Inuyasha, have fun with your whore!" She snatched Sesshomaru's phone from him and hung up, shoving it into his hand and standing up in one movement. She grabbed her purse and her drink and flew to the door, slamming it behind her.

Sango sighed, shaking her head. "That sucked. Well, go after her." She smiled at him and he nodded, following after the heartbroken woman. Sango sat back and sighed again, smiling at her cup. She knew Sesshomaru loved Kagome, it was obvious to anyone who saw them together and really looked. They had a chemistry not many had, like two puzzle pieces, they just fit. And she knew Kagome loved him too, Kagome just didn't know it yet. She nodded to herself before grabbing her drink and heading home, wondering how Sesshomaru would confess. "Eh, Kagome will tell me all about it later anyway." She mumbled, closing the door behind her as she left.


End file.
